


What are you doing with my mama’s car?

by Ifitrainstomorrow



Category: Nocturnal Animals (2016), Tenet (2020), The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifitrainstomorrow/pseuds/Ifitrainstomorrow
Summary: “我只是想搭个便车。”男人笑着对牧师这么说。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet), Ray Marcus/Preston Teagardin
Kudos: 9





	What are you doing with my mama’s car?

**Author's Note:**

> Ives/Neil(Tenet) 衍生：雷x普雷斯顿（夜行动物x神弃之地）
> 
> *人设有改动

夏天快到了。

天气越来越热，太阳光开始变得刺眼而烫人。镇子上繁密的树从和杂草没了不断的雨水滋润，也不再疯长了，焉焉巴巴的歪着。煤溪镇的圣灵教堂倒是比以往早开门了，新来的年轻牧师开始像他虔诚勤恳的舅舅一样，一天到晚待在那圣灵眷顾过的小房子里，等着来会见上帝，或会见他的小镇居民们。大家都说是太阳带来了主的旨意，卡佛太太更是逢人就说，要大家去得更勤一点，表现自己的诚意。

放屁。牧师趴在教堂简陋的讲坛上，脸贴着那薄薄的漆。这跟上帝那个老头子一点关系也没有——他只是热的。这破地方的天气比田纳西还不如，即使升温了，空气也还是雾蒙蒙的。那个小方盒似的住处早就闷得没法喘气了，教堂至少还能有点风。普雷斯顿·蒂加丁看着来往的几个老太太，心里烦得要死。

他把脑袋搭在自己的胳膊上，装作睡着的样子，生怕她们来找他说话。祈祷和告解已经够糟糕了，不管是家里的玉米地、儿媳妇的肺痨还是外甥的升学建议，都让他脑子打结，几乎维持不住脸上的笑容。现在还有更可怕的——这群蠢货竟然让他去“劝解外来的、还未被上帝救赎的可怜人”。

米勒家瘦巴巴的小儿子在他母亲陪同下来和他说这事的时候，普雷斯顿差点把嘴里的苦咖啡全喷出来。圣母玛利亚在上，他们说的可不是什么越南回来的大兵、过路时在破酒馆被打劫只好逗留的司机，或是非要跑到绿蔷薇山某棵树上把自己吊死的失恋小姑娘，而是一伙该死的流氓、彻底的危险人物。

说是一伙也不太准确。大概只有两个，或者三个人，开着一辆绿色的雪佛兰——这个穷乡僻壤的小镇，除了做工、打架和上床，并没有别的事可做，闲话总是传得飞快。据说他们的车在60号公路上抛锚了，施工队的人帮忙把车拉了下来。他们应该到路易斯堡去的，但也不知道劳埃德·贝利那个老酒鬼吃错了什么药，还是达成了什么见不得人的交易，连人带车地将他们带回了煤溪镇。

“他们说他们自己能修好，只是需要借住几天。反正路易斯堡加油站那个半吊子的家伙也折腾不来这么少见的车。噢，那个卷发小子说以前在车库干过活，也许罗尼可以让他看看他们家那辆破车，每天都听见他和凯丽为那车吵架太烦人了。”劳埃德坐在他家门前的藤椅上，冠冕堂皇地说着，仿佛别人看不到他怀里那瓶价格不菲的苏格兰威士忌，和他喝得两眼迷醉的老脸似的。

从那天起煤溪镇的居民就开始议论这几个从公路上冒出来的不速之客。他们每天出门时，在镇子出入路口、私贩烟草的老彼得那个没人住的木头小屋边上，开始能看到那辆歪着屁股的漂亮跑车，和裸着上身抽烟的年轻男人。他们好像迅速和镇里的坏东西们混熟了，像在自己家里一样出没于镇上的各个角落。小镇上本分又守规矩的信众们开始觉得房间进了几条五彩斑斓的花毒蛇，不是等着咬掉自己的脸，就是等着拐走隔间清白的女儿。

“莱恩说他们抢劫过比布莱克还阔的有钱佬，”强尼·特纳撇着嘴说。布莱克是他家的房东，在米勒斯堡做赌马生意。“把他们埋在土里，拿他们的脑袋当球踢。这太野蛮了，不是吗？说不定他们还杀过人。”他捏着手里皱巴巴的旧牛仔帽，一脸不知是害怕还是向往。里斯特太太则说，她家小女儿每天去上学都要忍受一次调戏。“虽然学校里也有很多混小子，但没有在家门口这么担惊受怕过。”

不过他们来了一两周了，似乎也没有真的搞出什么大麻烦来。只是几个暂住的小混混罢了，警长说。他有一整个县要管呢，没理由为了这点事冒被投诉的险。如果你们实在心里不安，或者可以请求上帝的帮助。

所以他们想到了普雷斯顿。

普雷斯顿抬起手，捂住了自己的头。他之前就觉得这群乡巴佬脑子不太灵光，现在他觉得他们一定是疯了。他远远地看到过几次，那几个“不识耶和华的外邦人”。有一次，他刚下礼拜，口渴得像刚吃了两袋沙子，开着车打算去路易斯堡喝杯冰啤酒。快出镇的时候，他看到前方不远处停着卡尔·丁伍迪那辆红白相间的小车，车边一左一右站着两个人。他家的大块头傻儿子坐在上面，像只伸长了脖子的鹅，探出窗去和车外的人吵着什么。

那时天色已经有些暗了，薄薄的红色笼在地平线上。普雷斯顿借着车灯的光，偷偷打量那两个混混。他们有一个戴着鸭舌帽，穿着脏兮兮又松垮的宽布裤，另一个头发有点长，正斜斜地靠在车尾，背对着普雷斯顿。他一手拿着烟，另一手用小指剔着耳朵，穿着绿色鳄鱼纹皮鞋的脚时不时踢一脚后面的轮胎，搞得车一晃一晃。当车上的男孩开始提高音量时，他站起来掏出一把手电，拿它照丁伍迪的眼睛。普雷斯顿这才看到他的脸。忽略那脏兮兮的胡子，活像个电影明星。对于一个恶徒来说有点太英俊了，不是吗？

可当男人突然抬起头看向这边时，普雷斯顿立刻不那么想了。他没来由地觉得慌，虽然他是胆子不大，可对上那双眼睛时，他后颈的汗毛都竖起来了，心脏提到了嗓子眼，几乎像只鹌鹑一样颤抖起来。他手忙脚乱地发动汽车，只希望自己从来没有凑过这个热闹。普雷斯顿绝对不会承认，在后视镜里看到男人跟过来时，他差点没把油门给踩烂了。

普雷斯顿扭过头，看向教堂窗外黄绿的草坪。丁伍迪太太就站在不远处。她已经和普雷斯顿念叨这事两回了，大概跟她的宝贝儿子受了气有关。但吉恩·丁伍迪的名声也好不到哪去，普雷斯顿听说过他那些混世魔王的事迹，莱诺拉·拉弗蒂就是他的欺负对象之一。说到莱诺拉，她最近的祈祷也多了希望上帝劝离新访客的内容。普雷斯顿和这姑娘接触了一个月，第一次对着她虔诚的模样感觉到的不是心痒，而是倒胃口。

不管怎么说，普雷斯顿是不会去找死的。他打了个哈欠，真的开始犯起困来。睡上一觉吧，他对自己说。也许醒来那群倒霉鬼就已经修好车滚蛋了，他也会收到母亲的来信，告诉他可以离开这个鬼地方，去他一直向往的漂亮的西海岸了。

*****

雷·马库斯醒来的时候，已经快中午了。简陋的木屋里铺满了阳光，周围亮得有些过头，连空气里的灰尘都隐隐可见。他半睁着一只眼睛，从带着煤油和茅草气味的旧毡毯里钻出来，翻身下床。只是这么几个动作，身下那张破铁床就不停地吱呀乱叫，好像下一秒就要散架了。幸好他不在这张床上操人。雷抓起丢在床尾的的短袖上衣，一边往身上套一边往外走去。

等他撒完一泡尿，把自己收拾好，倚在塌了一半的栏杆上准备抽个烟时，发现烟盒里只剩下了最后一支。他挑了一下眉，抽出烟，把空烟盒捏成一团扔到了门廊底下。当他吐出第一口烟时，史蒂夫·亚当斯，也就是特克从他们的绿色跑车底下钻出来，对他招了招手。

“嘿，早呀。你这一觉可睡得真迟。”特克歪在修车用的木滑板上，蹬着腿把自己往这边挪。这小子永远懒得像没骨头似的，连揍人的时候都直不起腰来。“车子情况差不多了，等你决定好了，随时可以走。”他把扳手放回到工具箱里，头往后靠在墙上，拿脚比划着车子对雷说。如果世上只有一件事是特克能做得好的，那就是鼓捣车了。“特克哪怕把他老子娘的名字全忘了，也不会不记得怎么换火花塞的。”他们的另一个好兄弟，卢·贝茨总是这么说。这车现在看起来一点也不像被一辆二手大众撞出过公路，还不眠不休地跑过了半个州，几乎和它在原主人手里时一样光洁如新。雷咬着烟笑了起来，一巴掌拍在特克的后脑勺上。“好小子。卢去哪了？”

“借了老彼得的车到城里去了，说再去销点货，打探打探风声。”特克揉着脑袋，慢吞吞地爬了起来。距离他们在俄亥俄抢了一帮有钱佬，一路逃到这个小镇已经有一段时间了。不知道是他们太善于跑路，还是所到之处的警察越来越不顶事，这几周来都风平浪静，好像什么事都没有发生过一样。雷想起在俄亥俄罗斯县的餐厅见过的脓包警长，认为还是后者的可能性大一点。但小镇上的日子肯定是没什么意思的，卢早就待不住了，三天两头往山下溜。

“他今天还说呢，要是你肯发个话，我们早弄辆车走人了。”特克挠着他的肚皮，哼哼唧唧地说。他的眼神游离着，不知道是也跟卢一样心思飘到了千里外，还是纯粹在怕雷生气。

“就像我说过的，别惹事。”雷嗤了一声，摸出一卷钱扔给特克。“去搞点吃的喝的，再不然去找个女人。妈的，也许那样能让你俩停止表现得像个痔疮发作而牢骚个没完的老太婆。”

“这还像点样。但不是我说，”特克看到钞票就有了精神，可嘴上还是没消停。“还女人呢，这附近几百里就没有一个能看的。更别提这镇上，我觉得这镇上所有年轻女人都跟那小白脸牧师搞过。你说好不好笑，他们还管我们叫罪人。”

“别嫉妒，特克。想想你看他那辆白老鼠跑车的馋样。要是你也长着阴道，我看你早爬上去和他来上一发了。”

“操你的，雷！”要不是手上的是钱不是扳手，特克就要拿它往雷身上砸了。“喂，别说你没注意到那辆车，那可是辆好车。他肯定在车后座干了不少小姑娘。我真不明白你为什么不让我们偷它，我敢说那牧师不缺这辆车。”

“到底要我说多少遍，你个白痴，别惹事。”雷没理他，顺手把烟掐了，踩着烟头往外走，“不跟你扯淡了，我出去一趟。”

特克暂时放下了他的名车恋物癖，在后面喊道：“你去哪？”

“去把卢拎回来。你可以去找点乐子，我们这两天就走。”雷头也没回地答道。

抛下来例假一样叽叽歪歪的特克，雷去了一趟老彼得那里。他拿车上最后一瓶伏特加换了点好烟，想着以后又有一阵得抽回骆驼牌了，眉头就舒展不开。老彼得晃晃悠悠地从屋里出来，一手抱着烟，一手提着一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋。他走到桌子前，噼里啪啦地把纸袋里的东西往外倒，开口和雷咕哝起来：“要我说，你们干吗跟丁伍迪家的小东西过不去？他是个毛都没长齐的蠢货，可是见鬼的难缠，比七八月满房顶跑的松鼠还讨厌。”雷眼尖地瞥见纸袋底掉出来两张打结的纸币，一把接过袋子，把烟和钱都往里塞。

老烟贩没有注意，转着他的烟斗继续说道：“你来之前他刚走，打听了一番你朋友的消息，就带着奥威尔·巴克曼和汤米·马特森一起出镇了。他最近老是吹嘘在米勒斯堡认识了些机车骑士。”他有点担心他们要去堵那个卷毛小伙子了。

雷感到一阵滑稽。那些光长个子不长脑子的傻逼青少年，还挺能找死。要不是还需要在这地方待着，第一次被挑衅时他们就已经把那小子吊到树上去了。当然，那天也有别的事分了他的神。他想起特克提到的英式跑车和车上的年轻牧师，脸上的笑意拐向了别的方向。他把装满香烟的袋子抖了抖，十分轻描淡写地说：“噢，只是一点小误会，不会有事的。你看，我还打算去找你们的牧师告个解，也许之后一切都会好起来的。”

在老头子惊呆了的目光里，雷向下一个目的地走去。十分钟后，他在一栋方形的小房子边找到了那辆惹眼的白色轿车。它停在几棵垂柳底下，像个披着白纱的新娘。雷绕着它转了两圈，隔着窗感兴趣地看着那个“不知道载过多少女人屁股”的后座。就在他伸手往车顶上扶时，车主人的声音从背后传了过来：“嘿，你在对我的车做什么呢！”

雷转过头，牧师正站在房前的小院子里，手放在掉了漆的白色矮栅栏上。他穿着带花领的白衬衫和灰蓝色的西装裤，头发用发油梳到一边，手上披着一件同色系的西装外套，和平时一样骚包又没品。还好他有张漂亮脸蛋，雷心想，要不然根本没法看。牧师的脸色在看到雷的一瞬间变得煞白，脚步也停了下来。

“哦，只是看看，我正考虑买辆一样的呢。”雷笑着说，一点也没在意自己身上沾着油渍的衬衫和洗得掉色的牛仔裤。牧师的表情精彩地变化起来，好像在说：“就你？牛排都不一定买得起还想买车？”，随后又切换成了：“不，我不能对这个可怕的家伙说这种话。”每次看见雷，牧师就表现得像只簌簌发抖的老鼠。天，他连掩饰一下都做不到。雷喜欢看到他这个样子。

“你有什么事吗？”牧师好半天才憋出了一句话。他大概急着要出门，进退不得地卡在那里。他那个摆设一样的芭比娃娃老婆也打扮齐整，从屋里钻了出来。她拎着一个棕白相间的小包，高跟鞋踩在台阶上蹬蹬作响。雷看着他疯狂对她使眼色而她完全接收不到的样子，暗自发笑道：“不是什么大事，我只是想搭个便车。”

尽管牧师并不情愿，但雷还是上了车。牧师的傻老婆也在车上。她无视了丈夫的怒火，第一个钻进了车里，像个准备去游乐园的小女孩一样急切地催促着他们。在接下来的一个小时里，她一直在好奇地偷偷看他。她长得还行，但雷的注意力不在她身上。他盯着牧师金棕色的鬓边和冒着汗的后颈，以及后视镜里闪躲的蓝眼睛，心情出奇地愉快。嗯，没错，她丈夫可比她有看头多了。

雷通常不会对别人产生这么大的兴趣。但这个牧师似乎很特别。他有一次听到过牧师布道，当牧师用那发哑的、尖细的声音说着“恶人都必将归到阴间”（*注1）之类的狗屁时，雷满脑子只想拿那张通红又薄软的嘴唇干点别的事。特克和卢一致认为他吃错了药，“你没把那小子的牙拔下来都是个奇迹。而且你不应该记得他的发色的，你连米德镇上跟你干了一晚的女招待长什么样你都说不上来！”

雷也不清楚自己怎么想的，但管他呢。虽然他很想找个机会把那些疯狂的念头付诸实践，但就像他对特克强调过的，他不想惹事。也许等他们离开这儿，开始干下一票的时候，他就不再记得这个人了。雷对着又转过头来的女人露出一个又大又凶狠的假笑，把她吓得立刻乖乖坐好。车子驶过绿葱葱的树林和偶尔出现的破败小屋，拐过几个弯，眼前出现了电线杆、巴士站和手绘广告牌。他们到了。

雷其实不想这么快下车，但他还有事要做。他俯身凑到前排，一手撑住湖绿色的皮质座椅，一手推开了门，歪着头说道：“感谢你的好心肠，牧师。”牧师身上飘来古龙水和芳香发油的味道，混合着一点因为紧张和闷热弄出来的汗味，闻起来不可思议地骚。雷捏了一下他僵成硬纸板的肩，咧嘴笑了起来：“阿门。”

他下了车，径直朝马路对面那家叫“红叉子”的餐馆走去。他想摸包新烟抽，才发现那袋子烟落在牧师车上了。他咂了一下舌，隔着窗户往里看了一眼，果然看到丁伍迪男孩身边的两个跟班，穿着棒球外套坐在四人卡座里，嚼着薯条点评着女服务生的胸。他转头看了一圈，街角除了丁伍迪那辆雪佛兰，只零散地停了两辆满是刮痕的大摩托。老彼得的破皮卡不见踪影，卢那个滑不溜手的家伙，不是半途改了道，就是发现不妙溜了。雷早猜到是这个结果，但这并不代表他今天什么都不会做。

雷穿过餐馆旁边的狭窄小路，沿着坑坑洼洼的发黄砖墙往被铁丝网、灌木丛和垃圾桶包围的后巷走去。吉恩·丁伍迪在水沟边解着裤子。雷从后面走上去，一脚把他踢进了水沟。男孩趔趄着往上爬的时候，又得到了几个迎面而来的巴掌，打得他满头冒金星。还没等他费劲地睁开眼，又被提了起来，拽着领子拖过砂石地，露出来的半边屁股被磨得全是淤青和血点。面前的男人拎着个空酒瓶，用脚踢了踢他的大腿，然后往腿根处踩了上去。吉恩一发出惨叫，就被扯着脸往铁丝网上撞。他闭上了嘴，缩着脖子，只希望这个男人不要拿酒瓶子给他的脑袋开瓢。但下一秒裤子被往下扯时，吉恩差点像个见了鬼的小女生一样尖叫起来。

雷笑得要死，说：“放心吧，小子。你长得太丑了，我对你的肥屁股没有兴趣。”他用酒瓶拍着男孩的脸，“但这个酒瓶子有点不同的想法。你觉得哪个更好呢？是让大家看到你的命根子卡在这个酒瓶里，还是这个酒瓶插在你的屁眼里？我敢说都是上明天头版的好画面。”

半小时后，雷在隔壁的酒吧里拿老彼得的钞票打发走了那两个醉醺醺的机车骑士。卢探头探脑地推开酒吧的门时，他在自动点唱机旁按出了一首朱莉·伦敦（*注2）的歌。

“那个傻小子呢？”卢凑到他身边，很有眼色地递给他一支烟。

“哭得像死了三个妈，提着裤子滚蛋了。说拿他的小鸡鸡发誓，再也不找麻烦了。”雷点上烟，若有所思地往远处看去。

“包括我们走后？”

“包括我们走后。”雷踹了他一脚，转身往外走。他妈的，还不是这家伙非要跟高中小妞眉来眼去闹的。

“真有你的，”卢匆匆从吧台上抓起找零的钱，跟了上去。“所以我们明天就走吗？”

“嗯哼。但我还得去拿上我的烟。”雷笑了一下，爬上了皮卡。

******

普雷斯顿开着车往煤溪圣灵教堂去时，已经过晚上10点半了。镇上的人休息得早，车子一路开过去，除了阿诺德商店门口还围坐着不肯散场的打牌男人们，制造着一点噪音，大部分房子都门户紧闭，有的已经熄了灯。月亮被薄雾笼罩着，在天上时隐时现。等到了教堂附近就更是没人了，周围静悄悄的，连风吹过树叶，鸟扑棱翅膀的声音都清晰可闻。

普雷斯顿停下了车，抱着方向盘叹了口气。车灯的的亮光在黑暗里显得特别刺眼，照得他眼睛发酸，但普雷斯顿又不太想把它关掉。平常的这个时候，他已经在家里的沙发上抱着一本怎么都读不下去的叶芝（*注3）诗集昏昏欲睡，等着辛西娅洗完澡，抱着他沉入梦乡。但今天，他像突然得了失心疯一样坐立不安，甚至连享受睡前口活时都硬不起来。普雷斯顿把这归结于白天那趟倒霉之旅的后遗症。

男人下车后，辛西娅那个蠢娘们就冲向了百货商店。普雷斯顿一点也不想陪她逛街，但待在车里又太热了。他原本打算去“红叉子”点个松饼，但那男人正好往那边走了，所以他只好去了对面的汽车餐厅，喝着一杯难喝得像用锡土和汽油冲出来的咖啡，想着艾米莉，“红叉子”新来的红发小妞，每次都多给普雷斯顿满满一盘蓝莓，红着脸对他笑。本来也许今天就能尝到她的滋味了。过了一会，他终于决定把那杯咖啡倒掉。他走出店门，看到丁伍迪家的大儿子鼻青脸肿地从对面巷子里出来，抱着头往街角跑去。而他避之不及的男人就站在不远处，还冲他眨了眨眼睛。

他简直是逃回来的。辛西娅一路上都在大喊大叫，“我们应该在城里呆上一天的！”普雷斯顿压根不想理她，他有种不好的预感，那个男人随时可能再次出现。他也说不清自己在怕什么，可上帝啊，小心一点总是没错的。他要是没有这样的觉悟，早被他睡过的姑娘们愤怒的丈夫或父亲撕成碎片了。

他熄了火，从车上下来，慢慢往那栋被夜色包裹的小教堂走去。虽说他打从心底嫌弃这个窝棚一样的地方，但这毕竟是所教堂，就像母亲日复一日在他耳边说的，“在上帝的注视下，你总是安全的。”他一边走，一边往杂草丛生的墓地看。那边上亮着一盏守夜灯。好像有什么动物飞快地跑过，可能是猫或者老鼠，但他觉得他看到了一只狐狸（*注4）。

普雷斯顿发现教堂里的灯亮着。他打开门，发现穿着棉布格子连衣裙的棕发女孩在急急忙忙地收拾着东西。“谁在这儿？”他问道。

女孩抬起头望向他，“是莱诺拉，莱诺拉·拉弗蒂。”他注意到她的脸上还带着泪痕。“你有什么事吗，姑娘？”他说。

“不，没事，我没有事，我只是……突然特别想念妈妈。我就要走了，对不起，牧师。”她抱着书鞠了好几个躬，畏缩着走到门边。

“不用道歉。思念亲人是人之常情，尤其是在夜里。”他抚了抚她的手臂，预料中地看着她没有躲开，反而露出羞怯的笑容。“你有什么事随时都可以来找我说，好吗？”

他目送着莱诺拉的身影远去，心情快活了不少。女人对他来说永远都这样容易，不费一点力气。普雷斯顿开始觉得是自己紧张过度了。耶和华的恩赐一直伴随他左右，不是吗？

他摸到墙边，盖上了点着的两盏煤油灯。该回家了，他想。就算是为了送上门的拉弗蒂女孩，跑这一趟也不值得。她一直不是他的第一选项。普雷斯顿盯着钢琴顶上立着的小台灯，它投出的一小块光照在琴键上。他想起刚刚那只狐狸，它的脚尖踩在琴键上也会没有声音吗？

他没发觉有人走进了教堂。直到门啪地一声被关上了，他才像被人踩了尾巴的猫一样猛地转过身。

“晚上好呀，牧师。”雷·马库斯就站在门旁边。他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出一包压扁了一角的烟，放到最后一排的长椅上，侧身坐了下来。他靠在椅背上伸展了一下脖子，才懒洋洋地转过来看向普雷斯顿。“这么晚了，你在这干什么呢？”

普雷斯顿没有回答——他不知道该怎么办。他没怎么接触过这样的人。他二十几年的生命里，身边除了比他还孱弱、只会耍嘴皮子的老古董外，就只有女人，各种各样的女人。她们都爱他，但男人们不是。他总是离他们远远的。普雷斯顿想起高中时唯一对他嗤之以鼻的汉娜，他在放学后看到她坐在一个男人身上扭腰摆臀，那男人在皮卡上对他比了个中指。他现在和那时一样，感到卑微又无力。

他抱着胳膊，试图回忆起自己对信众说话时的样子。可不管用，他什么也想不起来。男人似乎没在意他的沉默，从烟盒里抽出了支烟。“别紧张嘛，”雷笑着说，“我又不吃人，你知道的。”男人的语气不怎么真诚，传言和丁伍迪男孩凄惨的脸飞进了普雷斯顿的脑子里，让他忍不住往边上挪了挪。

“我只是来告个解，”雷把夹着烟的手举到嘴边，火星在他的指间一闪一闪。“我听说愤怒是宗罪，上帝不允许。可我总是很愤怒，”他半睁的眼睛看向了窗外，“这不能怪我，是你们太不像话。”那些傲慢的有钱佬也好，这些乡下的穷鬼也罢，看他的眼神都仿佛在看一只恶心的蟑螂。“罪人？你们可没有权利那么叫我。”

“你们的警长收了几麻袋票子被逮住了，马特森还是马伯森的老妈和亲哥哥通奸，刚刚那小妞的老爹杀了她母亲——”他站起身，朝普雷斯特走去。“你呢，牧师？你干了多少女人？信个教就能让你们变得了不起了吗？”

“噢，刚才那小妞你也想上吧，你可真是不挑。你对她说了什么来着？”他模仿着牧师的声音，“‘你有什么事随时都可以来找我说，好吗？’，老天，你可真行。”

普雷斯顿跳起来向门口冲去，可他从来就不擅长运动。他摔倒在地上，撞翻了两把长椅，四肢打结在一起。雷大步走了过来，拖着牧师的腿把他往回拉。“你想干什么？别这样，拜托，我们可以商量的。”普雷斯顿努力地思考着自己的筹码，身体在地上像条鱼一样挣动。他惊恐地发现男人的裤裆鼓着，硬邦邦地顶着他。

“我想干什么？”雷抓着牧师的屁股，用力撞了两下。牧师被吓到了，两条腿颤颤巍巍地夹着他的腰。“我想干你。打从第一天见到你，你撅着屁股在那台上讲圣经，一边跟底下的小婊子眉来眼去的时候，我就想往死里干你。”他的手顺着牧师的身体往上摸，力气大得足够留下淤青。衬衫皱巴巴地翻了起来，露出了洁白的肚皮。

普雷斯顿觉得他的恐慌症犯了。他喘不上气，脸上一阵白一阵红，眼前只有椅子腿、凹凸不平的木地板和幽暗的墙角。他好像又回到了十岁，在嘉年华时被人关进了蛇和侏儒女人的活动室。他不停地抓着地板，想往一边爬，可男人的手臂像铁钳子一样箍住了他，“上帝啊，救救我吧。你不能这么做，你不能这么做，这是不对的。”他叫嚷着，怀疑自己的胳膊脱臼了，疼得他想哭。

雷低声笑了起来，普雷斯顿的下巴被掐住了，一口烟喷到了脸上，他被呛得咳嗽起来。“你想说什么？说男人和男人睡觉是作恶，还是我是个强奸犯？你知道吗，我不在乎。”他的烟还拿在手上，烟灰擦着普雷斯顿的脸往下掉。“你们叫我恶人，那我就做个恶人。”

牧师呼喊的内容从讨价还价转向祈求上帝，在裤子被扒到腿弯，脸朝下趴在地上发抖时又变成了求饶。“放过我吧，”他的声音带着哭腔，虽然还没有眼泪，“别那么做，求你了。”这比他平时的声音好听多了，雷想，这家伙就应该被操一顿。但他想起牧师的嘴唇，觉得换个玩法也不是不可以。他把烟扔到一边，伸出手去，缓慢地揉过牧师发凉的大腿，屁股和腰。

牧师不想那么说，但他现在浑身发热。男人的动作很大，长着茧的掌心和长指甲蹭过他的皮肉，弄得他又麻又痛。他的内裤被扯下来，雷抓住了他的“小弟”，像掐鸡脖子一样掐着它，撸了几下。他听到雷解皮带和裤链的声音。

他从地上被拽了起来，脑袋一阵眩晕。下一件知道的事就是他趴在男人腿间，脸正对着已经被掏出来的阴茎。雷的手按在他的后脑勺上，“来跟它打个招呼吧，牧师。”他来不及挣扎。天哪，他应该要闭紧嘴巴的。可那大东西已经捅进了嘴里，像一柄剑或一辆坦克。这个混蛋抓着他的脖子狠狠插了好几下，粗暴地碾过可怜的舌头和口腔。普雷斯顿眼前发黑，手胡乱推打着男人的大腿。他觉得自己就要死了。

雷终于停下时，牧师已经不记得怎么呼吸了。他剧烈地喘着气，感到双眼被泪水模糊了。雷的手松开了一点，慢慢往下滑，抚过他的头发和耳侧。“你的嘴比我想象的笨。”男人嘲笑道，“你就是用这张嘴取悦上帝和那些女人的吗？真不敢相信他们没什么意见。”他挠了挠普雷斯顿的下巴，好像在对待一只狗。“想想你老婆。上星期四下午，她在杂货店后面的谷仓里给你口了吧。嘿——别担心，只有我看见了。她的口活可比你好多了。”他的声音突然温柔起来，“动动舌头，宝贝儿，不会死的。”

普雷斯顿好像听见了蛇的嘶嘶声（*注5）。他不知道自己在做什么，可能是疯了——他抬了一下舌头，碰了碰嘴里的阴茎。那东西又热又硬，占满了他的嘴，害他过度分泌了一大堆口水。男人的气味直冲他的鼻腔，辛西娅的脸在他脑子里冒了出来，还有孟菲斯城的卖花女孩。他想起她们含着他的样子，突然意识到他此时和她们看起来一模一样。

雷动了动腰，浅浅地往里戳刺了几下。牧师的脸涨得通红，嘴巴却松开了，半推半就地舔着他的阴茎。他摸着牧师的脸，摩挲着被阴茎顶得凸出来的地方，决定把刚刚的评价改一改。牧师不知道雷怎么想的，他快被羞耻和罪恶，还有无法解释的兴奋感烧死了。他打着颤，把那根阴茎更深地含了进去。

夜里太安静了。除了吞咽的水声和他自己微弱的喘息声外，什么声音也没有。

“……牧师？蒂加丁牧师？”女孩几不可闻的声音从门外传来。“您还在吗？”雷扭头往窗外看，只看到守夜灯下模糊的身影，好像是刚才那个圣经小妞。她轻柔的脚步声在走廊上响起，隔着一道门，像收音机里突然跳出来的广告，介绍烘焙用品那种。一个无关紧要的小插曲。但牧师不这么想，他的喉咙仿佛被人掐住了。见鬼的，她干吗要回来？普雷斯顿甚至听不清她说了什么，他血管里血液流动的声音太大了。她要是进来怎么办？不，那就全完了。他开始挣扎，想把自己的嘴从男人的老二上拔下来。

可雷抓住了他的头发。“你想让我叫她进来吗？”恶人俯下了身，在牧师耳边低语，“想让她看看你怎么给人‘吹箫’吗？不想？不想就乖一点。我会照顾好你的。”

他把牧师的头往下按，又开始使用牧师的嘴。他抽插得很慢，但每一次都很深。牧师的脑子和心跳也像个被调慢的钟，他变迟钝了，好像听见莱诺拉在外面哭，又好像没有。他的手心全是冷汗，把雷的衬衫都浸湿了，脸和脖子却烫得惊人。他生病了，一定是的，他快吐了，下腹怎么还热成那样？嘴里的阴茎已经开始抽动了，普雷斯顿拼命拍打男人的手和身体，可没有用——

“莱诺拉！”远处传来男孩的声音，划破了夜晚的空气。他可能开着那辆贝莱尔玩具车，或者那辆快成化石的旧福特，引擎嗡嗡地响。“阿尔文？”她终于迈开了步子，往马路那边走去。

雷放开了牧师。他已经是一团糟，伏在地上像要把肺咳出来了。他全身湿漉漉的，满脸水渍，泪水、汗水和精液混在一起。男人的手指擦过他红肿的嘴角，有什么东西勾住了他的头发。所有细微的声音都回来了，就像他每次脱下女孩衣服时那样。鸟落在教堂的窗沿上，风顺着门底下的缝溜进来，把掉在地上的圣经翻了一页。雷哼起歌来，不知道哼的什么，反正肯定不是《奇异恩典》（*注6）。普雷斯顿闭上眼睛，好像听见一声叹息穿过了十字架，消散在教堂里。

*****

又是一个礼拜天的上午。拉塞尔一家已经用完早饭，准备出发去教堂了。阿尔文站在屋子前面的空地上，用脚踢着陷进地里一半的石头。伊尔斯科尔舅爷已经坐在车里，正盯着林子发呆。莱诺拉和爱玛还没出来。奶奶总是爱忘东西，但是莱诺拉最近也磨磨蹭蹭的。今天已经换了三条裙子了——她统共也才有四条。阿尔文想起上周他们吵了一架，莱诺拉大半夜跑到教堂去的事。她真是越来越古怪了。

莱诺拉下车的时候，心里紧张又雀跃。教堂已经暂停好些天了，上周的礼拜也没有办，蒂加丁牧师说是病了，请了几天假。她还是每天来看妈妈，但大门紧锁的教堂让她心里空落落的。想起又能见到牧师了，她就有点开心。她记得那天晚上牧师温柔的安慰，她仿佛伸手就能触碰到他散发出的爱意。

最近发生的都是好事。学校里的男生不怎么欺负她了。事实上，吉恩·丁伍迪这两周谁也没折腾，每天干得最多的事就是满脸绝望地跑厕所。上周吃饭的时候爱玛说，一直让大家害怕的外地人也终于离开了。莱诺拉觉得是蒂加丁牧师的功劳，他之前每天都在教堂待那么久。米勒太太说，她看见牧师和其中那个头发有点长的男人交谈。她排在米勒太太和里斯本太太后面，一定要好好感谢他，她想。

牧师的面容还是有点憔悴，哑着嗓子和她问好。女孩担忧地看着他，说了些“愿耶和华赐福给你，保护你”（*注7）之类的话。牧师心不在焉地听着。即使是平时，他也未必会注意到她努力熨平整的长裙和梳了五六次的卷发。但他大概也会随意夸几句，让她高兴得暂时忘记父亲、母亲、天父和一切珍重的誓言。但他现在没有那个心情。

“谢谢您那天对我这么好，”她把垂下的头发挽到耳后，“还帮我把妈妈的圣经放到讲坛上，我还以为再也找不着了。”牧师困惑地皱起了眉，不明白她在说什么。她从前襟的口袋里拿出一个小小的、镶着粉色玻璃的戒指，“这个，我发现它就放在圣经旁边。阿尔文说，也许是您太太的……”

普雷斯顿的血液凝固了。

男人的右手抚摸着他的脖子，小指上的戒指闪着微光。“我们还会再见面的。”他在牧师的耳边说道。

完。

*注：

1.出自《圣经》诗篇9:17 “恶人，就是忘记神的外邦人，都必将归到阴间。”

2.朱莉·伦敦（Julie London，1926-2000）：美国爵士女歌手。

3.叶芝（William Butler Yeats，1865-1939）：爱尔兰诗人。

4.狐狸：《夜行动物》原著中，托尼的妻女被绑走后，他在车灯前看到了一只狐狸。“托尼看到树丛中立着一只狐狸，双眼如同多彩的宝石，在前灯的光流中闪现了片刻，就转身跑走了。”

5.蛇：《圣经》创世纪3:4“蛇对女人说，你们不一定死。”

6.奇异恩典（Amazing Grace）:福音歌曲。

7.出自《圣经》民选记6:24“愿耶和华赐福给你，保佑你。”

8.标题：“你想对我妈妈的车做什么”为《雌雄大盗（Bonnie and Clyde）》中邦妮初见克莱德时说的话。刚好普雷斯顿的车是他母亲给的。

9.戒指：根据设定，雷有保存战利品的习惯，粉色的戒指就是其中之一。但因为普雷斯顿比较特别，雷没有拿走信物，而是把戒指留下了。


End file.
